


You Matter

by MightyCricketKing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith has trouble with feelings, M/M, Pan Lance (Voltron), Post Season 3, This is super Lance centric, and keith, but he now thinks he understands Lance's, but not really, emotional rollercoaster for Lance, im sorry, klance, why do I make them suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyCricketKing/pseuds/MightyCricketKing
Summary: Basically a post season three work where Lance thinks he is gonna deal with his problems but himself but Keith worms his way into Lance's mind and Lance is no longer alone (even though he never was).-- mentions of depression and cutting if you aren't comfortable don't read --





	1. Lance

Lance was heading towards the kitchen. No one was currently in there so it'd be a perfect time to do what he wanted to do. Only Hunk knew about his depression back home and it had mostly faded as of late but recently he was feeling super low. He had tried to hint at his troubles with Keith but he wasn't the best to deal with his emotions and Lance learned that pretty quick. 

'Whatever it's not like many of the people on this castle care anyways.'

Lance thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchens where he was going to decide if he wanted to return to cutting out here in space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is super short but the next few will be longer I promise!


	2. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of coming out of the closet on both sides of the equation even though mostly everyone but Keith already knew about Lance being pan.

After Lance had left his room, Keith couldn't help but feel like he should go after Lance. But Lance had smiled back right? But why did he still seem so sad? His smile didn't quite reach his eyes so why did he even smile? 

"Argh!" Keith yelled at himself covering his face with his hands. Deciding the best thing to do would be go after Lance and see if he could help him anymore even if he didn't know how. 

~~

Keith had looked in Lance's room but he didn't find the boy in there and he decided to just walk to all of the places they all went to see if he could track him down. Finding Lance wasn't as hard as he thought. As he past the kitchen he heard a small noise like a drawer closing. He turned back around to see Lance with his jacket sleeves rolled up, a look on his face that seemed to be contemplating something, and a knife in his hand. 'Wait a knife?! Is he- oh no I have to stop him what do I-?' 

"Lance?" He asked the room before entering. He saw out of the corner of his eye Lance slid the knife back in the drawer extremely fast. 

"Keith? What are you doing here?" Lance sounded panicked. 

"I just decided I needed to take a walk around. Why... are your jacket sleeves rolled up?" He couldn't ask Lance about the knife. He had to as subtly as possible steer Lance away from the idea because Lance was important. He just had no idea how to show him. 

"I um.. it was a bit warm in here but it's not uncomfortable so I just rolled my sleeves up while looking for some food." 

"Ah. Did you find anything worth eating? Cause I'm feeling pretty low on food too." 

"Um no I didn't really find much." Lance glanced at the drawer near his hand and back at Keith. 

"Well um why don't I make us a snack? I mean it won't be much but I have some skills since I did live in the desert by myself for a bit." Keith really wished that wasn't what he had come up with but if it meant keeping Lance away from the knives then so be it he'll cook a crappy meal for the two of them. As Keith cooked they held light conversations and were getting along pretty well. 

"So when did you learn to cook exactly?" Lance questioned. 

"Oh I just learned a bit when I was at the Garrison, my roommate knew how to cook some and taught me some tricks." 

"How did you manage that? We weren't really allowed in the kitchen.." 

"Well remember I was kicked out cause of disciplinary issues?" 

"Wait wait wait, are you telling me that top of his class Keith was caught sneaking to the kitchens?" Lance smiled and chuckled at that when Keith nodded his head with a small smile. 'Progress he thought. Lance is laughing.' 

"Of course there were other things I did but being caught sneaking to the kitchens was one of the things." He sent a smirk Lance's way causing the other to burst out in actual laughter this time. 

"You- you've gotta tell me what else you did for being kicked out cause that's so silly!" 

"Well it wasn't all silly stuff! I mean making out in a teachers office with my ex boyfriend multiple times and being caught like every time was not that silly!" 

"You're gay?" 

"I wait- did I just- um yes I'm gay do have a problem with that?" 

"Seriously? You'd think I have a problem? I flirt with all sorts of aliens I have no idea what gender most of them are!" 

"Wait so you're not straight?" 

"Of course not, I'm Pan, honestly Hunk likes to say if it lives and breaths it's gonna be flirted with by me and I gotta say I think he's got a point." 

"Oh my god!" And Keith was laughing. How he ever thought coming out to the team would be complicated he had no clue. They were all different and diverse and super accepting it was great. 

"This is super random but," Keith said after his laughter died down and was able to talk again, "what do you think you'll do when we get back home? Considering how much you've grown as a pilot and we can't forget your amazing shooting skills. Plus the fact that you're a member of the defenders of the whole freaking universe." 

"What? You actually think I'm a good pilot and good shot?" 

"Lance of course I do. Geez you saved my life the other day with a shot to a moving knife in the air. Only you could pull off something of that caliber on this team." 

"I- I mean I've been training quite a bit with a gun so I guess I've gotten kinda good?" 'Jesus Lance let me show you how good you ARE. Cause damn can that boy shoot.'

"Good? Lance you're the best shot on Voltron you aren't just good. Oh look it's done now." And he made the plates and they sat down at the table. They made jokes and had some light banter and they really were getting along so much better than before. Keith and Lance took the dishes back to the kitchen and walked down back to their rooms still joking around. 

"Hey Keith?" Lance said right before he went into his room. 

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you." And he smiled and went into his room. 

"No problem Lance." Keith said quietly with a fond smile directed at Lance's door right before he went into his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I said the next chapter was gonna be longer I hadn't really thought HOW MUCH I was actually going to write but here it is


	3. Lance

"Oh my god Red I don't know how I'll be able to talk to him anymore!"

Red of course didn't respond but that didn't keep Lance from complaining about his problems to her when everyone else was asleep. 

"I was considering cutting again-- in the kitchen-- and Keith... he distracted me from the thoughts and made me feel better. Even when I had just been talking to him and he hadn't said much encouraging, here he comes all perfect and shit and makes me feel really good about my self. What the heck?!"

Lance being the ignorant fool he is, didn't hear the door to the lion hangar open but he did hear a voice that startled him out of his thought process. 

"Lance? Why're you still up?" Came the sleep slurred voice of none other than Hunk. 

"Wha-?! Oh Hunk, buddy! I um- I was just talking to Red here about some things."

"Some things being something Keith did? Because that's what it sounded like to me." Hunk smirked Lance had had a not so subtle crush on Keith back at the Garisson and then had kinda been put off by him while they were in space. 

"What? No..." 

"Lance.."

"Fine. I- well I talked to Keith about if I should step down from being a paladin since Shiro's back and I don't want to push Allura out of her place now that she has Blue and Keith tried to comfort me didn't really work I went to the kitchens and was thinking about cutting again when Keith came along and made me feel so much better. Not only did he reassure me of my worth but he made me food and we got to know each other better. Did you know he's gay and one reason he was kicked out of the Garrison was cause he was caught making out with his ex boyfriend in one of the teachers offices? Also we just kinda joked around and now I feel better about my worth but now I don't know how to feel about Keith anymore and-"

"Lance. Calm down. One. Why didn't you tell me your depression was coming back? And two. You should just play things by ear and maybe your crush on Keith is coming back. Might not be too bad. I mean he might like you back." Hunk responded with a smile. 

"Yeah. Maybe. Thanks buddy. I think I'm gonna head to bed now." Lance stood up forever grateful Hunk had shown up to set him straight. But was now actually really tired and went back to his room with Hunk trailing behind to make sure that was what he actually did. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning Lance was not the last person to the breakfast table like usual but the fourth. Hunk, Keith, and Shiro were all already there and sitting in their usual places making light conversation. 

"Hey Lance. How are you feeling?" Keith was the first to notice Lance's appearance and Lance tensed almost unnoticeably except by Hunk. 

"I'm feeling a lot better actually." Lance smiled at Keith receiving a gentle smile in return. 

"Did something happen yesterday that I was not aware of? Because Lance and Keith are smiling nicely at each other." Pidge exclaimed as they walked in. Shiro just kinda looked at the two boys with the same almost baffled look as Pidge. 

"Wha-? Oh um we just cleared some things up between the two of us last night-"

"I'd say we became friends last night wouldn't you Lance?"

"I.... yeah..." Lance and Keith were smiling at each other again. Setting off Pidge and Shiro again who saw Allura and Coran in the doorway with just as confused looks and they just shrugged and shook their heads. No one could figure out what had happened that made the two boys suddenly so close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like after the lion change Lance totally started going to Red with with his problems because I feel like he did that with Blue too.

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is super short but the next few will be longer I promise!


End file.
